


Take a break!

by Enolaholmes468



Series: Young Sherlock and Mycroft [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolaholmes468/pseuds/Enolaholmes468
Summary: Young Mycroft starts to feel ill and won’t listen to Young Sherlock when he tells him to take a break.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Series: Young Sherlock and Mycroft [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Take a break!

Sherlock got home from school and went to relax in front of the tv. He put on his favourite programme and settled down on the sofa. After about half an hour he heard Mycroft arrive home, Sherlock was excited Mycroft always came and sat next to him and told him all about his day and vice versa, but today he didn’t. He went straight to his room and shut the door. Sherlock continued to watch tv for another half an hour. After that he got bored and turned it off and went to find out what was wrong with his older brother. 

He reached Mycroft’s room and knocked on the door.  
“Come in.” Mycroft said.  
Sherlock entered, he saw Mycroft sitting on his bed knees drawn to his chest and back against the wall. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and staring at the floor.  
“Mycroft, are you ok?”  
“I’m fine it’s just a headache.”  
“Is that why you didn’t come to sit with me earlier?”  
“Yes, I wanted to sit in the quiet for a while see if it helped.”  
“And did it?”  
“Not really.”  
“Oh dear, can I help at all?”  
“Could you get me a glass of water please”  
And with that Sherlock left Mycroft and fetched him a glass of water. He took it back to him. He looked closely at his brother, he looked a little paler than usual but that wasn’t unusual for a headache.  
“Thanks Sherlock.”Mycroft said taking the glass and drinking it. After that Mycroft lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, Sherlock got in beside him and they both fell asleep. 

They woke up to their mum announcing dinner. They went to eat but Mycroft had no appetite and just picked at his food. Sherlock looked at him concerned but he just smiled back at Sherlock. After dinner Mycroft claimed he had a lot of homework and went back to bed. Sherlock stayed up and hung out with his parents. When it came to his bedtime his parents put him to bed and then Sherlock went to check on Mycroft. He went into Mycroft’s room and saw his brother shivering under his warm duvet.  
“Mycroft? Are you ok?”  
“I’m just a little cold it’s nothing, you should be asleep.” Mycroft said.  
“I’m not tired, I’m worried about you.”  
“Well you can stop worrying, I’m fine.”  
Mycroft said softly and Sherlock nodded and went back to his bedroom. 

When morning came Sherlock went to check on Mycroft again and saw that he looked paler than he had the day before and the way his face was contorted it was obvious he still had a headache. He was shivering despite his warm room and jumper and he sneezed violently. Sherlock squeaked in shock, Mycroft turned around to face him.  
“Sherlock why are you lurking in the doorway?”  
“I wanted to see how your headache was.”  
“It’s still there but it’s nothing really.”  
“I think you should take the day off school, you don’t look well.”  
“I’m fine Sherlock I can go to school.”  
Sherlock left Mycroft’s room and went into the dining room for breakfast. He didn’t have much of an appetite, he couldn’t stop worrying about Mycroft. Sherlock’s mum looked at him concerned.  
“Are you ok Sherlock you haven’t eaten much and you’re quite pale.”  
“I’m fine,” Sherlock said.  
His mum shrugged it off and took Sherlock to school. Mycroft walked to school.

Sherlock’s day started off ok but then his throat started to tickle about 10 minutes into the school day. 20 minutes later that tickle turned into pain. 1 hour later he was coughing and shivering. Half an hour later he was violently sneezing. Then it was break time and he sat by himself, as he did most days, but he couldn’t concentrate on his book he was starting to get a headache. Then when he went back to lessons his head started to feel fuzzy, he couldn’t take in any of the information being given to him and he was normally the brightest in the class. At the end of the hour it was lunchtime, all Sherlock’s classmates went to lunch but Sherlock’s teacher called Sherlock back.  
“Are you feeling ok?” His teacher asked.  
Sherlock just shook his head and his mum was called.  
“I knew something was up this morning I should’ve kept you off.” His mum said when she came to pick him up.  
“How’s Mycroft?” Sherlock asked, if Mycroft had started feeling ill last night he must be feeling worse than Sherlock and Sherlock felt terrible.  
“Mycroft is fine, he’s at school as usual.” Sherlock wasn’t happy that his brother was unnecessarily pushing himself so much but he couldn’t do anything about it. Sherlock’s mum took Sherlock home.

Once Sherlock was home his mum took his temperature, then she have him some medicine and put a film on for him to watch. He fell asleep pretty quickly, snuggled up on the sofa under a duvet. Mycroft got home just as the film finished and saw his brother asleep on the sofa. Before he had a chance to say anything his mum was asking him to keep an eye on Sherlock whilst she ran an errand. Mycroft said he would and his mum left without so much as glancing at Mycroft. If she had looked at him she wouldn’t have left him. He was as white as a piece of paper and trembling. He had a husky voice which he’d managed to hide thus far. He went over to the sofa to watch his brother. 

Mycroft got under the blanket that was draped over Sherlock and he watched his little brother sleep. He smiled it was a lovely sight that made him feel happy even when he felt miserable and ill. Sherlock stirred slightly and woke up, he looked at Mycroft.  
“I can’t believe you went to school today, you look terrible,” Sherlock croaked.  
“It was fine, I could always have come home if I started feeling really ill.” Mycroft said. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Mycroft knowing that his brother would never have admitted defeat like that.  
“You should’ve done that, or one of your teachers should’ve noticed that something was up with you. My teacher noticed something was up with me.”  
Mycroft had originally assumed that Sherlock’s husky voice was from the fact that he had just woken up but he wasn’t so sure now.  
“And what’s up with you?”  
“I don’t feel well. My teacher called mum to pick me up at lunchtime.”  
“Oh dear, you poor thing.” Mycroft said and gave Sherlock a hug. Sherlock hugged Mycroft back. His mum arrived home at that moment, she saw the two hugging and smiled.  
“Careful you don’t catch his germs,” his mum joked.  
“I rather think I gave them to him in the first place.” Mycroft’s mum looked at him properly and saw how pale he was and went and got the thermometer, she tutted.  
“I can’t believe you went to school like this.”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“It’s almost a fever Mycroft you should be resting, it seems Sherlock, who is seven years younger than you, is more sensible.” His mum berated and went and got him some medicine. She had to keep an eye on these boys they didn’t know when to quit. She wondered where they got it from when their dad came home from work, slightly early. She looked at him and realised he was ill too. She sighed, she was going to have to look after all 3 Holmes boys and she was starting to get a headache just thinking about it.


End file.
